walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Inmates
"Inmates" is the tenth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on AMC at 9/8c on February 16, 2014, and will air on Fox at 9pm on February 17, 2014. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Beth Greene narrating a diary entry discussing life before the group reaches the prison. She then cuts to the present where she and Daryl Dixon are around a campfire. Beth insists that they must not be the only survivors from the prison incident. After Daryl doesn't respond, Beth yells at him saying that since he is a tracker, they should track the others. She then goes off on her own into the forest, with Daryl following in slow pursuit. Daryl and Beth come across a bloodied site near train tracks where they are attacked by Christopher's reanimated father. Beth spots Luke's shoe next to a pile of fresh human remains, and breaks down crying. Lizzie and Mika Samuels are walking along in the woods, behind Tyreese. When they stop to ask a question, Tyreese turns around, and is revealed to have baby Judith. As night falls, they find a clearing to relax in. Tyreese is feeding Judith, while Lizzie sits on a nearby log, home to two baby bunnies. She quietly removes her knife, and kills both of them. They are forced to flee after walkers can be heard closing in from the distance. The next morning the group finds a grape vine and begin picking the grapes off. Mika is startled by a noise in the brush, and runs off as Tyreese is changing Judith's diaper. They give chase, and find Mika several minutes later hiding behind a tree. As the group recollects themselves, they hear screaming in the distance. Tyreese puts the girls backs together, saying he has to go investigate, and to keep an eye on Judith. If walkers were to appear, they are to begin running in his direction. Tyreese comes upon a walker attack by a set of railroad tracks. Two men, Chistopher, and his father, are fighting off a group of walkers. Tyreese helps to fend them off, but is unable to prevent both their deaths. He then hears Mika's handgun fire off in the distance. Several walkers are closing in on them, and as Mika begs for her sister, Lizzie gets lost in trying to calm Judith by placing her hand over the baby's mouth. As Tyreese begins to head back for the girls, the three of them, along with Carol, walk out of the brush. Before he expires, Christoper's father tells Tyreese about a sanctuary up the tracks. After waking on a prison walkway that was destroyed by the tank, Glenn awakes. Then, he screams "Maggie?!" two times and looks for her. He collects some supplies and clothes, including Bob's bottle of brandy. After that, he pushes his way through the walkers by escaping in a riot gear. After escaping the walkers, he sees Tara, who locked herself to the fences. Glenn stabs the zombie reaching her. Then, he goes inside. He quickly grabs her weapon, checking the ammo. He tells Tara that they should go. After Tara denies him, he tells her, "You're just gonna stay here? You're just gonna die?". Tara replies that she joined the prison attack and Glenn replies that he knows and requests a help to her. Glenn grabs Bob's bottle of brandy and uses it as a molotov, then he throws it to the car. The walkers are distracted, Glenn and Tara escape the prison and reach the road close to the prison bus. Tara says to Glenn that he shouldn't be there and she trusts him, but she tells that he killed an old man and Glenn asks if its Hershel and Tara replies, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." and tells him that Brian told her that they were bad people and she does not belive him. Glenn tells her that she needs to find Maggie, because she is his wife and Tara asks if she made it. Glenn replies that he didn't know and he tells her that Hershel is a great man and Glenn uses it as a reason why Maggie is alive. After a small group of walkers attack, Glenn collapses leaving Tara to tackle a walker. She looks up to see a military truck, three people climb out, Abraham, Eugene and Rosita. Other Cast Co-Stars *Cameron Deane Stewart as Christopher *Michael Harding as Christopher's Father Uncredited *Will Martin as Sick Teenager. *Denny Ainsworth as Woodbury Resident 1. *Deanna Dixon as Woodbury Resident 11. *Becky Shaw as Achey Woman. *Kerry Condon as Clara. Deaths *Molly *Luke *Christopher *Christopher's Father (Alive/Zombified) *Achey Woman (Zombified) *Sick Teenager (Zombified) *Lilly Chambler (Confirmed Fate) *Many Unnamed Prison residents (Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Abraham Ford. *First appearance of Eugene Porter. *First appearance of Rosita Espinosa. *First (and last) appearance of Christopher. *First (and last) appearance of Christopher's Father. *First mention of Terminus. *Last mention of Lilly Chambler. *Last appearance of Luke. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Molly. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Achey Woman. *Last appearance of Sick Teenager. *Last appearance of Clara. (Zombified) *The episode features the return of the other groups who escaped the prison. *The title of this episode refers to the sign on the road leading to the prison, which reads, "Hitchhikers may be escaped Inmates." The group is running away from the prison, three out of the five groups going along said road. The prison group is a bunch of "Inmates." *This is the last official appearance of the prison, despite being destroyed last two episodes. **Many of the cast members showed up for the shooting of the scenes with the prison in them, claiming that "it was like saying goodbye to a character." *This episode shows the return of Carol Peletier after being absent for 6 episodes, she was last seen in "Indifference". *Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita are posed almost exactly as their Comic Series counterparts are on the cover of Issue 53 at the end of this episode. *Judith is confirmed to be alive in this episode. *Andrew Lincoln (Rick Grimes), Chandler Riggs (Carl Grimes), and Danai Gurira (Michonne) do not appear in this episode. Interestingly, they were the only three main characters to appear in the previous episode. **This is the third episode that Rick Grimes does not appear in. *As of this episode, Scott Wilson (Hershel) and David Morrissey (The Governor) have been removed from the opening credits. *This episode marks the second time Jeanette's status as unknown. **With Jeanette's fate unknown, no one from Woodbury is confirmed to be alive. *Although Glenn proposed to Maggie in "This Sorrowful Life", it was confirmed in this episode that they did actually get married, as Glenn tells Tara that Maggie is his wife. *The stolen bottle of brandy that Bob had since "Indifference" is seen by Glenn at the prison. Glenn turned it in to a molotov cocktail to aid in escaping the prison. Videos Promo(s) Sneak Peek(s) References Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4